Secrets & Surprises
by Nat-Emerald-xox
Summary: Morgana and Merlin's relationship is going well and (most importantly) it's still secret. But when Uther springs a surprise on Morgana, the relationship could be unearthed, or even broken... Rated T cause I'm paranoid! :D


**I really need to update my other fic, but I have no ideas at all! This popped into my head but it didn't fit into the story at all, so I made another story. I hate leaving stories unfinished, but this idea wouldn't go away. Sorry guys! Hope you enjoy this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, etc., etc., etc., etc., etc…**

**Btw, Morgana knows that Uther is her dad but Uther doesn't know that she knows (if that makes any sense at all :/)**

* * *

Groaning at my early awakening from my maid, Gwen, I rolled over to face her. Opening the curtains she spoke, "I let you sleep for as long as I could, My Lady. However you now only have half an hour to go down to breakfast and attend the royal council."

"Thank you Gwen." I replied, genuinely smiling for the first time in months. Gwen gave a surprised smile back, curtsied and left.

"You can come out now!" I called, just as raven hair appeared around the corner of my dressing screen. "Phew!" he said "I thought Gwen was going to stay and find me!"

"Oh Merlin don't be stupid, no one knows about us yet. Although, I _do _feel guilty about lying to Gwen. After all, she is my only friend…" I trailed off.

"Hey" he soothed, coming aver and sitting himself next to me "Aren't I your friend?" he asked sarcastically, kissing my forehead slightly, laughing. I pulled a mock frown and said "I've got to get ready now and you better get back. Gaius will be wondering where you've been and Arthur's probably-"

"MEEERLIIIIN!" Arthur interrupted, bellowing for his manservant (probably from the other side of the castle). Merlin and I started laughing "Go on. I don't want a dead boyfriend now do I?" I asked sarcastically. "No you most certainly wouldn't. Anyway, my _destiny's_ calling." He replied jokily as he said goodbye with a tender kiss before departing.

* * *

I sighed and hastily picked a dress out of my packed wardrobe and went behind my ornate screen to change. While I was attempting to fasten the many complex ties and buttons of my dress, I thought about me. And him. I discovered I had magic a few weeks ago and Merlin was almost constantly there supporting me. It was around that time when I learned that he too had magic and, like me, he was born with it. We didn't choose to have magic, we just … had it. It was a part of us, a part of our very souls. He helped me to understand that magic could be a force for good, not just for evil and that I should not fear it. He took me to see Kilgharrah, The Great Dragon, to help me understand more about magic and why it is that I, the Kings Ward, could even come to have such a gift. He explained that Uther was my Father and that Gorlois had just accepted me as his own, for which I am very grateful. I wouldn't have had a great childhood with all the rules to stick to and all of the different ceremonies to attend, even from a very young age. I don't know how Arthur did it. I only came into the care of Uther after my father died, when I was twelve. I should have been suspicious then as to why the King of Camelot would take in a young orphan, born of another kingdom. It was then I met Arthur. He was always teasing me and people around him so I punched him, harder than some of the boys could. Let's just say Uther was not impressed. Even then I should have taken more notice of the reasonable punishment he gave me. He would have anybody else put in prison or exiled, even if it was only a child. Why didn't I realise sooner?...

My inner monologue was disturbed by Gwen, asking me whether I wanted help with the fastenings on my dress. I sighed in relief and said "Please. After all these years I still don't know how to do these dresses!"

She chuckled and said "Well it does help if you can actually see what you're doing my lady" while quickly (and amazingly) fastening the buttons on the back of my dress with her slim, nimble fingers.

"Did you sleep well My Lady?" asked Gwen politely, making small talk.

"Yes," I answered, smirking slightly "much better than before..." I added, my smirk being replaced with a slight and subtle frown. Unfortunately Gwen was extremely observant and upon noticing the sudden change in my mood she asked with concern. "The nightmares?" she asked, finishing the fastenings on my intricate gown and walking around so she could see my face

"Yes. Although they have now stopped, I fear of when they might return. Gwen, I-" I stammered. Gwen gave me a reassuring look, so I continued, "I'm scared of them!" I blurted out. "They seem so real. The details are so vivid! I feel like I'm actually there in most of them." I allowed a sole tear to roll down my cheek, but no more. I wiped it away quickly, hoping Gwen didn't see. _Only Merlin gets to see me weak, to see me crumble and break down. It's nobody else's problem or burden._ "Oh, Morgana!" soothed Gwen. _Damn! She saw! _

"It's fine, they're just silly made up dreams anyway." Gwen stepped forwards and hugged me and (to my own surprise) I found myself hugging her back. "Morgana, I will always be there for you, as I now consider you my f-friend." She stuttered nervously, unsure as to whether or not she spoke out of turn and was too bold. I beamed "You're my friend too Gwen!" I exclaimed excitedly "My best friend!" I added.

"Thank you My Lady!"

"It's Morgana when we aren't in formal settings." I said, still smiling.

"Thank you Morgana!" she corrected, mirroring my smile, which abruptly faded. I threw her a look of confusion as she started to speak, "The council starts in ten minutes and you haven't eaten yet!"

"Damn!" I exclaimed, rushing to the door. "Thank you Gwen!" I called as I left my chambers and rushed down the grand corridor to the throne room, where the 'family' breakfast took place, ignoring the strange looks I received from knights (as well as servants) as I went.

* * *

Arriving at the ornate grand door I took a second to compose myself and then I gestured for the guards to open the doors. They swung open with an almighty creak and I elegantly swept across the floor and sat down at the table, opposite Arthur, with Uther at the head of the long table to my right.

"You're a bit late Morgana, is everything alright?" Uther asked, seeming genuinely concerned for my welfare (now I knew he was my father his 'father-like' questions and actions were more noticeable). "Yes, My Lord." I answered cheerfully, smiling broadly. I saw him and Arthur share a brief look of confusion and questioning, before they both smiled back at me. By this point, Gwen arrived in the room and bowed her head slightly as she passed the King and Prince and sat down my breakfast on the table in front of me. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one eating as my brother and father were such pigs when it came to eating; they still hadn't finished their breakfasts! They resumed eating and I started. We ate in silence for a while before Arthur said: "Merlin, drink." I rolled my eyes at his ignorance and bad manners. "Yes Sire" Merlin replied obediently, as he poured more drink into his goblet. His eye caught mine and I smiled a little, blushing – hoping nobody noticed. I was rudely snapped out of my bliss by Arthur hissing sharply "Merlin! My drink is overflowing."

"Sorry Sire!" Merlin apologised hastily, while I was trying my best not to laugh at his embarrassment and stupidity, even though I was the cause of it. I let a minute giggle escape my mouth, and Arthur glared at me. Merlin and I continued sending each other looks and stolen glances while Gwen and Merlin mopped up the spilled drink. As soon as we all finished eating, Uther started prattling on about something about bandits and I was bored. Really bored. So I decided to test something Merlin had been teaching me.

_"Helloooo, can anybody hear me!" _I shouted in my head, hoping Merlin had received the message telepathically. I heard a gasp of shock and surprise escape his lips, which was quickly covered and disguised by a slight cough. I turned my head fractionally to look him in the eyes. They were wide. _"You did it!" _the voice replied in my head_ "Just not so loud next time. You scared me half to death!"_

_"Yeah, yeah…"_

_"Soo, what's up?" _Merlin asked.

_"I'm so bored I could just go back to bed now"_

_"Same" _he replied wickedly _"What's the council meeting later about anyway?"_

_"I honestly have no idea. All I know is that it's just between the highest ranking knights, nobles and guards, Uther, Arthur and one servant" _I hesitated_ "My servant."_

_"Gwen? Why only her?" _he asked, hurt evident in his voice.

_"Merlin, I honestly don't know! Uther just asked for 'Morgana's maid to be present' I don't know!" _I was on the verge of crying. If Merlin doesn't believe me who ever will?

_"Hey! Hey."_ He soothed _"I was just curious as to why. I'm not mad, I promise."_

Just as I was about to reply to him, Uther boomed "All servants are now dismissed apart from Morgana's maid."

_"Tell me what happens. Love you."_ Merlin said telepathically as bowed to the King, and departed from the throne room, stealing a look at me as he went.

As all of the various members of the council started to arrive and the breakfast table was cleared and taken away and we all took are allocated places on our thrones, I couldn't help but wonder what this mysterious meeting was all about…

**A/N: Sooo, here's my new fic! What's going to happen in this ominous 'council meeting' then? Let's just say Morgana won't be pleased… I know Merlin should probably be in the meeting too but it wouldn't work with my ideas on the next chapter.**

**Leave a review about your thoughts on this fic! I love getting good reviews as it motivates me to write more and I do ****_try_**** and respond to constructive criticism… so … um, yeah, that's it! Bye guys :) **

**Гëνỉҿω Þĺĕąѕє! **


End file.
